New Feelings, New Challenges
by tap-Violeta
Summary: 'I'm sorry' Those were his last words before drinking the liquid from the glass. 'Hook' Regina screamed and two seconds later he fell on the ground; asleep. She ran towards him and kneeled next to him. She shook him slightly 'Come on, Hook, wake up…' She a few tears fell from her eyes. He didn't move so she shook him harder, but nothing happened. I don't own OUAT.


**I'm not good with titles or summaries. This is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

They were in Neverland to rescue Henry, and succeed. But now another inconvenient appeared. Regina was in the Skull Cave; Captain Hook was a few feet away from her, holding a glass with who-knows-what liquid in it. He looked straight into the eyes.

''I'm sorry'' Those were his last words before drinking the liquid from the glass.

''Hook!'' Regina screamed and two seconds later he fell on the ground; asleep. She ran towards him and kneeled next to him. She shook him slightly ''Come on, Hook, wake up…'' A few tears fell from her eyes. He didn't move so she shook him harder, but nothing happened. Regina placed her ear on his chest, over his heart, to check his heart rate. She could barely hear it.

Regina pulled away. She leaned closer to his face and caressed his cold cheek. Tears were running down her cheeks, falling over the sleeping pirate.

''You can't leave me! Not here, not now, not _ever_…'' Her voice trailed off and she pressed her forehead against his and cried harder.

''My, my…'' A voice too familiar for Regina said. Oh, how much she hated that voice... He made them think he was on their side but then stabbed them on the back. She sat up and wiped the tears on her cheeks ''It seems that our little pirate fellow doesn't _look_ very well… What happened?'' 'Jerk' was the first word that came to her mind. How was he able to ask when _he_ was the one that did _this_ to him?

''How can you be so cynical?'' Regina said, her voice tumbling. She didn't look up at him. She stood there, kneeled next to the poor pirate ''Wh- Why did you do it?'' her voice was a merely whisper. ''What did he do to you?''

''Well, you see. He had something that I wanted and wouldn't give it to me, so I needed to get rid of him'' The man said calmly.

''And what _thing_ was so important that made you _curse_ him?'' Her voice trailed off with the last words. She thought it would be some useless treasure, or a stupid magical object.

The man grabbed Regina's arm and forced her to stand up and look at him. Her watery brown eyes met his and he pulled her closer to him.

''The _important_ _thing_, as you said…'' Their faces were inches away. Then he whispered in her ear. ''… was _you_.'' Regina's eyes widen ''Since I met you, I wanted you, but the stupid captain was always in the middle'' he glared at Hook ''I decided to use the same sleeping curse you used with Snow, so the only one that could awake him would be his _true love_. And, since she's dead, he would never wake up and _you _will be mine''

She was scared, and she admitted it, but just to herself. She needed to show him no fear and find a way to get out of that situation until the Charming's arrived. So she putted on her 'mask' and said coldly

''Aha and… Why are you so sure saying I will be yours? Because I don't want to, and I hate you''

''Well, first, because our _beloved_ Captain is out of the way and second… Well, now it's when it gets complicated…'' Regina raised an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and, out of nowhere, two boys appeared and grabbed her arms ''…complicated _to you_, I meant. See, I saw that coming. I'll give you two options: you agree on being mine and nobody gets hurt or, if I can't have you, no-one can. You have until tomorrow to answer. We'll meet here at noon. The choice is up to you'' Those were his last words and then he snapped his fingers. The boys that held Regina let her go and followed him when he flew away.

-o-o-o-

When she lost their sight, she rushed back to Hook and checked his pulse; it was really faint. In that moment, she heard someone calling her name. It was Emma

''Regina! Hook! Re-! There you are, we were…'' She then looked at Hook lying on the floor, probably unconscious. She placed her hands on her waist and sigh heavily ''what did you do to him?''

When Regina turned to face Emma, she saw in her eyes sadness and concern. She needed to find why, but first warn the others that she found them.

''Never mind…I'll just…hum…I'll go get the others'' She said going back from where she came.

''No, Miss Swan, wait…'' Emma stopped and turned to Regina ''do you want to know what happened?'' Emma nodded and Regina glared at the 'unconscious' pirate ''Do you remember that man of the crew, who never let Hook's side?'' Emma raised an eyebrow.

''_Smeé_?'' she asked.

''No, the one that wears the green clothes that never stopped looking at your mother and us…''

''Oh, hum… that Peter guy?'' Regina nodded slowly ''what's the matter with-? Wait, _he_ did it?'' She said pointing at Hook. Regina nodded and again, tears falling down her cheeks. ''Why would he-?''

''Gosh, you found them!'' Snow said, cutting Emma's question and rushing at them followed by Charming, Gold and Henry. They looked down at Hook.

''What happened?'' Henry asked and looked up at Regina ''…you did this? Mom, I thought-''

''Regina didn't do it, kid…'' Emma said and glared at the pirate ''Peter, one of Hook's crew men, did it''

''Why?'' Snow, Charming, Gold and Henry ask. They turned to Regina.

She sigh and told them that he drank some liquid and fell asleep, that it was Peter who did it and when he threaten her.

''What do we do now?'' Charming asked Gold.

''I have no idea…'' He said as he shook his head.

''What do you mean you 'don't know'? You are the one who sees the future!'' Emma said.

''I honestly didn't see _that_ coming'' Gold stated ''But instead of blaming someone, as much as I'd like, we should focus on how are we going to wake him up since his _true love_ is dead'' Henry raised his head.

''But that's the thing! She _isn't_ dead!'' He said with a big grin on his face.

''I think I shouldn't have given you that candy bar, it's affecting your head…'' Emma said shaking her head. Regina gave her a stunned look.

''You gave him candy? Miss Swan, what were you-? Ah, never mind…'' She turned to Henry ''what do you mean she is not dead, Henry?''

''I think I know what he meant…'' Snow said looking at her husband who nodded.

''I think I have the same answer…'' They turned to Regina, so did Henry and Gold.

''Why are we staring at-? Oh, I get it…'' Emma said and then glared at Regina too.

''What?'' Regina asked. Snow approached her.

''_You_ are…'' She smiled at her.

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

''That's not possible…''

''Well, dearie, believe it or no, it is possible to love again'' Gold said ''Belle and I, for example''

''But, how are you so sure?'' Regina asked, her voice tumbling.

''Well…'' Emma said taking a step towards her ''When you looked up at me before they came, I saw something on your eyes that, I can't explain. It's like when I look at Neal…'' She noticed the others were staring at her ''I'll tell you guys later. Now we have to get him to the ship''

-o-o-o-

When they got to the ship, they placed Hook on his bed and left him and Regina alone, so she won't feel awkward.

Regina sat on the bed next to him and before Snow could leave, Regina grabbed her wrist. She turned to face her.

''I don't think it'll work''

''Believe me, it will…''

''How are you so sure?''

''Because…'' She said sitting next to Regina ''I've seen in the whole trip the way he looks at you, how he protected you from the mermaids. And if you said he said 'sorry' before drinking the liquid, it means he didn't want to leave you with that _bastard…_'' Regina chuckled.

''I'm sorry'' She looked up at Snow ''for everything, I mean. I was-'' She couldn't find the words, but Snow didn't mind she hugged her step-mother, who quickly returned the hug.

''I forgive you'' She then let go and left the cabin closing the door behind her.

Regina took a deep breath and leaned towards him. Their lips were almost touching.

''Please work…'' She whispered and pressed her lips against his. A whoosh of light surrounded them and disappeared into the walls. Then she pulled away, and closed her eyes. A single tear fell from her cheek; she didn't expect to feel the cold metal of a hook wiping it.

Snow went up to the main deck. She found Gold and David talking on stern and Emma playing cards with Henry. They looked at Snow.

''Did she kiss him already?'' asked Henry.

''I don't know, we'll have to-'' she was cut off by a 'whoosh' feeling. She turned to David who nodded. A smile crossed her face.

''Was that…?'' Emma asked.

''Yes'' Snow said happily ''Come on, let's go see them''

Hook took a deep breath and his eyes snapped open. The first person he saw in front of him was Regina. A smile appeared on his face, but it faded when he saw a tear running down her pale cheek. He couldn't help but wipe it away. When the cold metal of his hook caressed her face, her eyes flew open and locked with his. He saw pure joy in them and a smile crossed her face, a genuine smile. He sat on the bed.

''It worked…'' she whispered.

''What wo-? Wow!'' She cut him with a really tight hug ''…love, I can't…breath'' He said. When she let go of him, he took a deep breath ''Ah… much better'' she chuckled and carefully hug him again.

''Regina…?'' Snow called entering the room. She looked at Regina and Hook, who pulled away and smiled ''it worked! Guys, it worked!'' Snow said as the rest of the group entered the room; all of them smiling.

''So, how do you feel?'' Emma said.

''Hum… fine but, what did I miss?'' He asked confused.

''You drank some potion that made you fell asleep and my mom woke you up'' Henry said smiling at the pirate.

''How, may I ask?'' He said turning to Regina.

''Let me remind you'' She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

''Hum, guys…Henry's still here'' Emma said awkwardly. They pulled away and Regina blushed.

''You always ruining the moments, Swan'' Hook said and made them chuckle.

''So, when you guys are getting married?'' Henry asked innocently.

Hook raised his eyebrows and looked at Regina. Her face turned red and she gave Henry a stunned look.

''Henry!'' The woman said.

''What? Isn't that the way it works? Someone wakes up the other and they get married the next day?''

''Of course not, Henry. Where did you get that?'' Regina asked.

''Oh, that may be my fault…'' Emma said guiltily ''you see, a few weeks ago we were watching all the Disney movies like Snow White, The sleeping Beauty, -''

''Yes, Miss Swan, we get idea'' Gold said

''I think is too soon for that. You know, we need to get to know better, learn to trust each other, stuff like that'' Hook said calmly. Regina turned around and locked eyes with him. He smiled when he saw the gleam on them.

''You mean it?'' She asked.

''Let a shark kill me if I don't…''

''I volunteer on killing you'' Gold said. Hook looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

''I said a _shark_, not a _crocodile_… And I really meant it.''

In that moment Snow realized something and turned to her husband. He could tell she looked frighten.

''Wait, did he just say _kill_?'' Snow said.

''Yes… why?'' David asked. Snow's eyes widen.

''Oh, gosh… We forgot about Peter!'' Everyone gasped except for Hook, who didn't know what it meant.

''What's the matter with him? The last thing I remember is drinking from a glass with some sort of potion he gave me'' He asked.

''That was the sleeping curse'' Emma said ''He threatened Regina saying that if she didn't belong to him, she won't belong to anybody'' Hook's eyes filled with anger.

''I'll kill him'' He said jumping from the bed and trying to leave, but David and Gold grabbed him by the arms and pushed him back, which made him fall.

''Calm down!'' David said. Hook stood up and shook the dust from his clothing.

''I knew he'll cause trouble since the first moment he saw you on the ship'' he said gesturing to Regina ''Let me go kill that bastard!''

''The only thing that _we all_ can –and will- do is waiting until tomorrow's noon and make a plan to get him without hurting the boys…'' Hook raised his hook and smirked evilly ''…or Peter'' Emma said and he putted down his hook, disappointed.

''If we don't hurt him, how are we going to get him off Regina?'' Hook asked. Snow stepped forward.

''Why don't we just tell him that Regina doesn't want to be with him and that she already has a boyfriend?'' With that Regina and Hook blushed.

''I already told him that, but he didn't care. He was still jealous of Hook even when he was asleep. How are we dealing with him now that Hook is awake and knowing that he's my… true love?'' She blushed at the last words.

''Why don't we tell him Emma woke him up?'' Henry suggested.

''You're a smart young lad, aren't you?'' Hook said stroking his hair. He smiled and continued

''And, Mom can _fake_ she likes him and then we could trap him with magic!''

Everyone stared at the kid amused.

''You do are pretty smart, kid…'' Emma said. Henry raised his head with pride. David clapped his hands

''Alright, let's do it!''

-o-o-o-

It was noon and Peter was getting impatient. He was walking in circles so fast and the dust didn't let you see. The boys started to cough.

''Sir, calm down. You'll leave a ditch!'' One of them said.

''Yeah. And don't worry she'll come, otherwise you'll take her by force!'' The other said.

''I know that, Slick! The problem is that that _filthy_ pirate is awake…'' Peter said.

The boy fell from the rock he was sitting on.

''What?! How?'' he asked. The other boy hit him on the head.

''Someone woke him up, you _idiot_!'' he said. Slick hit him back, but in the nose.

''I know _that_, Jake! I'm asking _who_ woke him up!''

''And how the hell do you think I'll know?!'' Jake complained and kicked Slick's leg.

''I wasn't asking you!'' the boy said pushing Jake and making him fall backwards ''I was asking the Master!''

''I didn't know that!'' He stood up and charged towards Slick.

They throw punches, kicks, bites and rocks to each other for a while until…

''SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FOOLS!'' Peter yelled.

The boys jumped out of fright and fell. They groaned for the pain of their injuries.

''Idiots…'' he mumbled placing his palm on his forehead.

''What did he said?'' Jake whispered.

''He said that we are idiots…'' He said and Jake nodded

''Oh…''

Jake was about to complain when he realized what he had said but…

''_Hello… Peter?_''

It was a woman's voice. Peter raised his head and turned to the boys.

''Get out!'' he said. The boys nodded but stood there. ''What are you waiting for?''

''Oh, you meant now?'' Slick asked.

''No, tomorrow… Of course I meant _NOW_!''

The boys jumped and ran out of the cave.

When Regina entered, she saw Peter standing straight in front of her. His hands on his back and his chin rose up.

''Ah, there you are, beautiful!'' he said. She approached him with a fake smile ''I've missed you, ma' lady…'' he kissed the back of her hand.

''Yes, I believe that'' it was the only thing that came through her mind. She was nervous and felt a little uncomfortable for the way she was going to trick him.

''So, have you meditated your decision?'' Peter asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She shivered with his touch and he smirked.

Going along with the plan, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward.

''Yes'' She said seductively.

''And…?'' He asked. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her forehead against his and smiled.

''What do you think?'' she whispered. The way she said it made him shiver. She let out a soft chuckle and he pulled her closer.

''What about the _Pirate_?'' he asked.

''What pirate?'' she asked running her hands through his hair. He smiled and pressed a kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes.

''The one _you_ woke up…''

''Oh, no, dear. I wasn't…'' She leaned her head backwards so her neck was more exposed.

''Who did, then?'' he said between kisses.

''Emma Swan'' she whispered in his ear.

''Oh, well… I guess I don't have to kill him, after all…'' Peter said. Regina let out a fake laugh. She was worried about that. What if the plan doesn't work and he finds out that she was the one to awake him?

When she opened her eyes, she saw Hook - who didn't look like he was enjoying the kisses Peter gave her- Snow, Emma and David, they nodded. Regina nodded back and slowly pulled away. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest.

''What? You weren't enjoying it?'' He said rising his eyebrows up and down. She chuckled.

''No, is not that…'' She putted on her best 'worried' face ''I was just thinking… What if he wants revenge on you?'' She caressed his cheek. He chuckled softly.

''Well, then I would-'' There was a big noise and. It was Hook, who had tripped and fell just behind Peter. Regina looked over peter's shoulder at the captain; he was staring at her a little embarrassed. When he looked in her eyes, he saw remorse, but didn't understand why…

''What was that?'' Peter said and he let go of her. When he was about to turn around, Regina cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer against his body.

Hook's eyes grew wide as plates and his mouth formed a perfect O, and Snow covered her mouth, Emma covered her ears and David covered his eyes.

Hook stood on the floor not knowing what to do. He was still in shock and filed with anger. That filthy man was _kissing his girlfriend_. Hm… _His_. _Girlfriend_. How nice sounded that, he thought. He shook his head and focused on the plan. He gestured to Emma, who gave him a jamb that he carefully put on Peter's leg. Then he stood, gave a few steps to get behind Regina. He gestured Snow, Emma and David to get ready. They nodded and left to get their positions.

''Hello there, mate…'' he said in a deep voice.

When Regina and Peter heard Hook's voice, they pulled away. He glared at Regina, who looked at him with relief because she was sick of kissing that bastard.

''What do you want here, Hook?'' Peter said wrapping an arm around Regina's waist ''you lost your chance with her. Go back with that _Jenna_…G_emma_… or whatever!''

''First of all, her name is _Emma_, and what if I don't want to? What would you do, take Regina and fly away with her?'' He said and laughed.

Peter was getting irritated by the pirate, so he held Regina tighter and tried to fly, but he couldn't. He tried again, but nothing. It seemed like he was staked to the ground. He looked down and, in fact, he _was_ staked to the ground by an enchanted jamb. He tried to move, but it was useless.

''Now!'' Hook shouted. Then Regina escaped Peter's embrace and from behind him, Snow and David chained his wrists with flying-proof chains and Emma replaced the jamb for rigid a rigid chain in both his ankles, so he couldn't run away.

Then Hook punched Peter on the face so hard that he almost faints.

''_That_ was for kissing my girlfriend'' He said angrily and hugged Regina ''Are you okay, love?''

''Ha, ha, ha… yes. Sorry about the kiss, it's that he was t-'' Hook silent her with a tender kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They had to pull away a few minutes later for the lack of air.

''I know, just don't do it again…'' She let out a soft chuckle and kissed him again. They pull away and followed the others out of the cave.

When they got out, they found Gold with is cane raised up, Jake and Slick unconscious on the floor and Henry -also on floor- laughing hard so hard that he was holding his stomach.

''You should've seen him'' the kid said trying to catch his breath ''He really bit them up…''

Snow glared at Gold.

''I thought we made it clear when we said 'without hurting anyone…''

He shrugged and looked down at the pair.

''What would you've done if these two came from behind you making noise while you were sleeping peacefully?'' They laughed and went back to the ship.

-o-o-o-

''So, what do we do now?'' Henry asked.

''Well, now that we found you, we should try to find my son'' Gold said.

''How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere or even… dead'' Emma said, her voice trailed off with that thought.

''He's not dead'' Said David.

''You think so?'' He shook his head and hugged her.

''I _know_ so…'' Emma smiled and leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

''But again, how are we going to find him if Gold left that magical earth globe back in Storybrook?''

''I can go back to the room on fire and try to find Aurora and ask her if she have seen him'' Snow suggested.

''Okay, but be careful'' David said.

Snow went to sleep and two hours later she suddenly woke up.

''Did you find Aurora?'' Emma asked.

''Yeah''

''What did she say?'' Gold asked impatient.

''She says that she, Mulan and Phillip found some stranger on the beach and think it might be him''

''Then let's go find a way to get him''

The End ?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I want to know what you think, so leave review :þ**


End file.
